


Маленький завиток

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Eccentric consulting detectives, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Что-то очень маленькое может иметь большое значение.





	Маленький завиток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Curl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207142) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Это было утро четверга в конце весны. Нашу гостиную в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит освещали испуганные и неуверенные после восьми месяцев спячки солнечные лучи. Наступление тепла было приятным, и мы − мой друг и я − позавтракав, остались сидеть за маленьким столом и наслаждаться бездельем. Листая _«The Times»_ в надежде на какую-нибудь забавную статью для чтения, я почесал голову. А потом опять почесал. Зуд не только не уменьшился, а возник в другом месте, позади уха. Я почесал ещё раз.

− Мой дорогой Уотсон, − сказал Шерлок Холмс, − если вы заразились блохами, тогда я должен буду попросить вас, по крайней мере, проявить благопристойность и признаться в этом.

− У меня нет блох, − ответил я. − Проблема в моих волосах. Они стали слишком длинными и теперь щекочут. Под солнечными лучами становится жарко, и это только ухудшает ситуацию.

Мой друг закурил свою трубку. Откинувшись на стуле, он изучал меня как орёл свою добычу.

− Ах... Ну раз так... Вы же знаете, что я мог бы... − начал он.

Я понял, как он собирался продолжить эту фразу, до того, как слова слетели с его губ. 

− _Нет_ , спасибо, Холмс.

− Как вы можете знать то, что я собирался сказать? − почти с обидой спросил он.

− Я применил ваши собственные методы, − засмеялся я. − Я не хочу, чтобы вы подстригали мои волосы. Я уже имел неосторожность согласиться, и с меня довольно. 

− Вернитесь тогда к тому бестолковому парню с Оксфорд-стрит. К тому, который прихрамывает и носит бакенбарды в виде бараньей отбивной. Неудивительно, что он вам так понравился.

Я впился взглядом в своего невозможного друга. 

− Я так и сделаю, Холмс, − сказал я. − После обеда.

Поймав себя на том, что начинаю сердиться − знакомое явление − я провёл рукой по волосам, решившим сбежать от зубьев расчёски. Они торчали не только во все стороны, но и под прямым углом к моей макушке.

− Вы выглядите так забавно с растрёпанными волосами, − сказал Холмс. Он веселился.

− Да, я знаю.

− Как же вы выйдете на улицу? О вас могут составить самое превратное мнение! Не примут ли вас за бродягу? Не задержит ли вас полиция? 

− Надеюсь, это случится до того, как меня отдадут вам на растерзание, − парировал я, вставая со стула. Холмс наблюдал за тем, как я подхожу к окну и открываю его. 

Я вдохнул утренний воздух, свежий и приятный.

− Вы впустите всех мух Лондона, − сказал он.

Я вздохнул:

− Холмс, пожалуйста.

− Если, конечно, они смогут пролетать мимо ваших волос, − продолжил Холмс. Он засмеялся, вновь дразня меня: − Оказывается, ваша буйная растрёпанность может быть полезна в хозяйстве и позволяет сэкономить на липкой ленте. Просто останьтесь стоять на этом месте.

Закрыв окно, я пригладил волосы ещё раз, поскольку они действительно торчали во все стороны. Повернувшись, я заметил изменение выражения лица Холмса; это было едва заметным, но тем не менее, оно было.

− Что? − смущённо спросил я. − Что такое? Что ещё не так? У меня варенье на подбородке? − Я потёр его пальцем.

− Нет, − сказал Холмс. − Нет никакого варенья. − Он нахмурился, когда я сделал шаг. − _Стойте!_

Я замер. Очевидно, произошло что-то ужасное. 

− Что? − встревоженно прошептал я. − В моих волосах паук?

Вскочив со стула, Холмс подошёл и встал так, что между нами осталось буквально несколько дюймов. И нахмурился ещё больше.

− У вас... маленький завиток, − сказал он.

Я моргнул.

− Маленький... завиток?

− Да. _Нет_ , не прикасайтесь к нему. Не двигайтесь.

Если бы сейчас я мог бы загадать исполнения двух желаний, то первым было бы − прикоснуться к завитку, а второе − оказаться подальше, и так быстро, как я смогу, от моего приятеля, чьи глаза сейчас были глазами маньяка.

− Что с завитком? − взмолился я. − И _почему_ я не могу двигаться? Я не понимаю, Холмс!

Холмс коснулся пальцем моего лба, и я почему-то не отшатнулся. 

− ЭТОТ ЗАВИТОК, − полушёпотом сказал он, прищурившись. − Он просто появился, − объяснил он. − Сейчас. Когда вы взъерошили волосы. Это невероятно. Он появился сию минуту на моих глазах. 

− О, − сказал я. − Ясно. − Подняв руку, я нервно пригладил завиток. Тот, казалось, пребывал в блаженном неведении о том волнении, которое вызывал у владельца. − Мне ужасно жаль, Холмс. Я... эээ... − Я заколебался. − Эээ... а что-то не так с завитком? Что в нём плохого? 

Какой нелепый вопрос в десять часов утра! Холмс, казалось, удивился ему не меньше меня.

− В завитке нет ничего плохого, − медленно сказал мой друг. − Мне он нравится. Он − милый.

− О, − снова сказал я. − Понятно. − Взяв со стола ложку, я попытался себя в ней разглядеть. И увидел завиток, немой и неподвижный.

Положив ложку на стол, я посмотрел на Холмса. 

− Я должен его расчесать? − Внезапно я почувствовал себя так, будто мне снова восемь лет.

− Нет! − закричал Холмс. − Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

− Я чувствую себя немного глупо, − сказал я, − с завитком посреди лба.

− Вы не должны идти к парикмахеру, − вдруг заявил Холмс. − Вы должны отрастить волосы. Я хочу увидеть то, что произойдёт дальше.

− Я уверен, что вы не хотели бы, чтобы у меня появились романтичные локоны, − ответил я. − Холмс, это смешно! 

Мой друг выглядел грустным. Он вернулся к дивану и сел. Поставив локти на колени, он положил подбородок на руки и стал за мной наблюдать.

− Пожалуйста, не дуйтесь.

Мрачный выдох.

− Я не дуюсь. − Пауза и сопение. − Я расстроен.

Я сел рядом с ним на диван. Он попытался отвернуться, но я ему это не позволил. Он снова посмотрел на мой завиток. Я глубоко вздохнул. Я вспомнил все его прошлые навязчивые идеи: персидские шлепанцы, заводные обезьяны и шестифутовые снежные ангелы зимой. Я должен был напомнить себе о том, что это просто ещё одна _навязчивая идея_.

− Холмс, − сказал я. − Я не могу отрастить волосы. Я должен пойти к парикмахеру − или сойду с ума. Итак, что мы можем сделать?

Холмс думал об этом в течение минуты или двух. А потом улыбнулся.

− Вы должны отдать мне завиток, − объявил он.

Я не ожидал этого.

− Вы... хотите мой завиток?

Он кивнул.

− Но что вы с ним сделаете?

Он пожал плечами.

− Холмс, однако, это странно. Вы удивительный и странный человек! 

Мой друг охнул от нетерпения. 

− Да, да, но вы об этом ЗНАЕТЕ. И все знают об этом, потому что вы описываете это в ваших рассказах. Я не знаю, почему сами вы каждый раз так этому удивляетесь!

Я обдумал это с некоторым усилием, но мысли мои путались так же, как и мои волосы. Тем временем Холмс достал из кармана маникюрные ножницы. 

− Дайте мне его, − попросил он.

− Прямо сейчас? − Я внезапно взволновался на грани паники. Я не был уверен, готов ли отказаться от завитка.

− Пожалуйста.

Я не шевелился до тех пор, пока мой друг не сделал быстрый и аккуратный надрез. Выдохнув, он показал мне завиток.

− Я должен буду связать конец лентой, − сказал Шерлок Холмс. − Иначе он рассыплется. − Он посмотрел на меня. − У вас есть предпочтения в цвете?

− Завиток теперь ваш, − ответил я, смутно осознавая, что это был самый странный разговор, который у меня был с моим странным другом. − Любой цвет, какой вы предпочитаете. − Я задумался на секунду. − Кроме розового.

Согласно кивнув, он бросился в свою комнату, а я направился к парикмахеру. Я никогда не видел больше мой завиток. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что с ним случилось, где он хранится и какой цветной лентой он перевязан, но не смею спрашивать своего эксцентричного друга об этом напрямую, потому что он, как обычно, скажет, что я задаю нелепые вопросы.


End file.
